


Grocery Shopping

by puffmuffins



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffmuffins/pseuds/puffmuffins





	Grocery Shopping

>

Mia dashed down the stairs she looked at Minnis “Hey where are you going?” “To the grocery store to pick up some stuff” He left out the door.

“Okay grocery store time to go down.” He went in he dashed to the first isle picked up a few boxed cakes he rapidly spun the cart around he ran to the cereal aisle putting who knows what kind of cereal in the cart he ran down the drink isle picking up almost all the sodas he looked up at the tissues he did a hand stand on the cart handle kicking the tissue from the top shelf people were now staring at him he stepped back from the cart then he ran pushed and jumped on it speeding down the dairy section grabbing all the cheese that he could. 

He stuck his foot out stopping the cart he looked at a stuffed animal he threw it in the cart he went down the candy aisle carefully looking at the candy deciding on the Hershey chocolates. “I think I’m done here. He walked to the cashier after checking and paying for the stuff he went home.  
Mia greeted him at the door “Hey bro.” “Huh?” “Where’s the meats and ice cream?” “Dang it I forgot.” “Man I forgot.” “I mean that’s your problem, but I wouldn’t have ever made that mistake.” She went upstairs “Ugh I hate the grocery store.


End file.
